


Sedna and Her Children

by HSavinien



Category: due South
Genre: Gen, Motherhood, POV Female Character, Podfic Available, Pregnancy, Single Parents, Women Being Awesome, garbled mythology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSavinien/pseuds/HSavinien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frannie and upcoming motherhood.  Written for dS_snippets challenge 55.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sedna and Her Children

**Author's Note:**

> Sedna roamed the deep,  
> the cold forgotten deep.  
> No one wants to be alone.
> 
> \- Full song by Heather Dale.  
> Now with [podfic available](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3587571), thank you podfic_lover!

Fraser sang her a song after she told everyone she was pregnant.  It was a sweet song and lonely and happy, and it made her want to cry and she hadn't even got to the weepy stage Ma kept predicting (along with bloating, boy was she looking forward to _that_ ).  It was about having kids.  An Inuit lady or goddess or something was lonely and made herself a buncha kids all on her own and filled the sea with life - seals and whales and everything.  All by herself because all the guys around were assholes or not worth her time or not available or just not interesting.  Frannie could dig that.  
  
She was running all the time.  Frannie took Ante to the daycare a couple times a week to get her used to babies again since Maria's were all past the crawling and tail-pulling stages.  She put together the corner of her room for the baby, got her temp used to the computers at the precinct for when she was gone on maternity leave, avoided her ma and her friends and their advice because every one of them said something different and look how well _their_ kids had turned out.  She went to pregnant yoga classes at the Y, which was only a little awkward when they found out she'd got a sperm donation instead of a husband or boyfriend, except the lady who ran the class had smiled and congratulated her on thinking things through and making her decision by herself.    
  
She watched herself grow and thought about how maybe she would adopt a kid next time.  There were a lot of kids who needed homes and she could be their Ma, just like she was going to be a Ma to this one.  They shouldn't be alone either.

**Author's Note:**

> Frannie's understanding of Sedna's story is based on Heather Dale's song, which is not entirely faithful to the various mythologies of the First Nations people to whom Sedna belongs. For a more accurate retelling, check http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sedna_%28mythology%29 and/or your nearest mythology book.  
> ***  
> Unusually (for me) the song mentioned does not match up time-wise to the story. Frannie's pregnancy would be no later than the late '90s and Heather Dale recorded "Sedna" in 2005 on her album The Road to Santiago.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sedna and Her Children [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3587571) by [podfic_lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover)




End file.
